


A Union of Organic and Inorganic

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, It's MY Stupid AU i get to decide the ships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The Machina of the Fallen Arm have reached out to the High Entia, attempting to bring peace to the Bionis and Mechonis before Egil can enact his plans of revenge. Their choice of representing this peace? A marriage arranged between the daughter of the Machina chief and the son of the High Entian Emperor.Of course, meddling siblings can't simply stand for this, and the plans for marriage may not go well. Throw in some clueless Homs and a well-meaning Nopon, and it's a recipe for fate getting turned upside down.
Relationships: Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles), Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora/Reyn, Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Kicking Things Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another project bc I saw leaked Mechonis Core shit and I need a happy everyone-lives AU, alright?? Let me have my moment.

“Marriage? To life on the Bionis?” Egil nearly broke something as he stared at the message from Miqol. What was that old man thinking?

First he and the other Machina try to stop him and now they sell his sister off the bugs of the Bionis? The Machina were becoming dumber by the day, as far as Egil was concerned. Did they really believe this was going to bring peace?

This was annoying. Vanea was the only one to even try to cooperate with him and now she was going to the Bionis? This… this was putting a wrench in his plans. There was still so much to do…

The Monado hadn’t been used for a while, so perhaps he would just start there. Find the Monado, destroy it. Then he could find Vanea, drag her back home, and finish off the Bionis… That was about the only thought he had, as far as taking care of all of this went.

“How annoying…” He rubbed his temples, looking at Yaldabaoth. He’d already had to speed up the creation of this Mechon, so at least he would be getting some use out of it.

Hopefully, he could get in and out without too much difficulty, at least.

\--

“Lady Vanea, where are you going at this hour?” Vanea paused at the sound of Kallian’s voice. Despite the fact they were to be married, she found herself always a bit at a loss for words when he spoke to her.

It was for the good of both of their people, however, she reminded herself. So it was best she speak with him.

“I have a bad feeling, that my brother is… up to something.” She turned to look at him. “It is for the best I go out and meet him, before he can do any real damage.”

“I see, but…” Kallian placed a hand to his chin, a frown on his face. “Is it really alright for you to go on your own? That could be exactly what he wants.”

“It is better I go on my own, if I take anyone else, chances are he will just hurt them.” Vanea wrung her hands together, a frown on her face. “If anything, he likely will want my assistance, so I am at the least chance of injury.”

“Are you certain, Lady Vanea?”

“I am, Sir Kallian.” She nodded. “Please, allow me to go. I will be back before the day of the wedding.”

There was still a good half-year to it, and hopefully, by then she could put Egil at ease. If not, she truly wasn’t sure what she would do… but she had to try. For Lady Meyneth wished for peace, and if anyone was going to find a way to bring it… it would have to be her.

“I understand.” Kallian finally nodded, relenting. “But if you are not back in three months time, I will send a search party.”

“I understand. Hopefully, Egil will be understanding before it comes to that.”

She turned away from him once again and started out towards Eryth Sea. She had to guess that Egil would be where the Monado was, so she had to move quickly and gather intel as she could.

That sword was the key to the future.

\--

Shulk wasn’t sure why Mumkhar was running past him at such speed, but he figured it wasn’t too important. Maybe he had something important to do outside of the colony? He didn’t know much about the man, so that seemed to make enough sense.

But then, as he walked further into the Colony, he saw what was going on. A giant, golden Mechon with a face had landed in Colony 9. After nearly a year of peace, the Mechon were back and this time invading.

Without a second thought, he dashed towards the military district. He had to get to the Weapon’s Development Lab, had to get to the Monado. The Monado was, after all, the only thing that could hurt Mechon. It was their only chance!

He pushed past panicking people and Defense Force Soldiers trying to hold a line of some sort. The entire time, the faced Mechon stayed eerily still, not a bit damaged by anything they threw at it.

Past the chaos he went, into the lab. Was someone else here? He was so eerily quiet, even for a moment like this…

Standing there was a tall man, reaching for the Monado, looking like nothing you would see on the Biois. Shulk felt panic grasp at him, a fear that if the man grabbed it, things would go south very quickly… And so he lunged.

He lunged under the man’s arm and grabbed the Monado before he could, the weapon activating in his hand. Visions shot past his eyes and a gasp escaped him as he adjusted his grasp.

What was that…? He didn’t have much time to think on it, twirling to face the man who was now backing away. “Don’t try anything funny! I’ve got the Monado and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Wonderful…” The metal man groaned, running a hand down his face. “Just what I didn’t need.”

\--

Melia paced around her garden with a frown on her face. She liked Vanea, she truly did, but the idea of her marrying Kallian upset her greatly. She wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t help but feel it would lead to problems, should it actually reach fruition.

But what could she do? Father planned to make her crown princess, but that meant nothing as long as he was still in charge. She could not order the marriage annulled or anything like that until years down the line…

“Princess Melia, you seem quite anxious.” She jumped at Alvis’s voice. “What seems to be the matter?”

“Seer Alvis…” She placed a hand to her chest, letting out a deep breath. “I am simply thinking about… brother’s eventual marriage.”

“I see…” He placed a hand to his chin. “I suppose I can understand. I’m sure Lady Vanea and Prince Kallian respect each other, but…”

“But?” She tilted her head to the side.

“It is clear to me there is no actual romance between the two of them.” He frowned, almost looking upset for a moment. “I’d say Prince Kallian even has more romantic chemistry with…”

“Yourself?” Melia smiled a small bit. “I always did think there was something between you, if I’m being honest.”

“Did you, then?” Alvis chuckled, looking across the garden. “It’s a shame that means nothing now, really.”

“It… doesn’t have to mean nothing.” Melia made a decision then and there, approaching Alvis. “We will find another way to achieve peace between Machina and High Entia, and allow both Lady Vanea and brother a chance at finding those they truly love.”

“Oh? Are you recruiting me to this cause?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m honored.”

“Do not patronize me, Alvis.” She sighed, playing with her wing in an attempt to look a bit more casual. “I know you wish to put an end to this as much as I do.”

“I cannot say you are incorrect.” He pulled himself from where he leaned. “Well then, where shall we begin?”

“We shall…” She trailed off, blinking a few times. “Well, what a good question…”

“Oh dear, Princess Melia, do you not have a clue of where to start with this plan?”

She refused to look him in the eye, embarrassment biting her. “Give me a moment, Seer Alvis. I will come up with something… given time.”

“I understand.” He nodded, clearly amused by her current predicament. “I will see what I can think of, in the meantime.”

“Thank you… I think.”


	2. Heating Up

Shulk was still holding the man at Monado point, his breathing heavy. “I don’t know who you are, but I won’t let you take the Monado!”

“Do you not realize how dangerous that weapon is, boy?” He sneered at him. “Using it will only bring about bloodshed and pain for my people!”

“One, I have no clue _what_ your people are! Two, the Mechon have caused us bloodshed and pain! What do you think about that, huh?” He frowned, moving towards him and watching as the man backed up a step.

“You’re nothing but bugs!” The man shook his head. “I have no reason to explain myself to you!”

“Start explaining or I’ll start stabbing!”

“Fine!” He stepped back again, putting more space between them. “I am a Machina, the life of the Mechonis. I--”

“Life of the Mechonis?!” Shulk approached again, Monado still very much at the ready. “So you’re behind the attacks on Homs?! You walk in here, after all you’ve done, like it’s fine!”

“I came to destroy the Monado! I have no business with you Homs in general!” He approached, pushing the Monado up and away from his chest before pinching Shulk’s cheek. “Do not flatter yourself!”

“Ouch!” Shulk slapped the Machina man with his free hand. “Uncle, uncle!”

“Why are you calling me your uncle, you dense boy?”

“I mean I give! Stop pinching my cheek!” Shulk pulled himself away, rubbing his cheek with a frown. “That really hurts, you know!”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault Homs have such weak skin.”

“It’s your fault you chose to pinch my weak skin, though!” He pointed the Monado towards him. “Apologize!”

“I have nothing to apologize for!”

“If you won’t apologize for my cheek you can sure apologize for all the people you’ve killed!” He approached and the Machina was once again backing up, towards the entryway.

“Your deaths were nothing personal for me, it was simply needed for what is to come.” His voice was level, despite his speed of backing away. “You--”

“Ouch!”

Fiora thumped to the ground behind the man, rubbing her butt as she stood up. She frowned at the man, not at all perturbed by the fact he was clearly not a Homs or a Nopon, instead huffing up at him.

“You should really watch where you’re going, you know!” She waggled a finger at him. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

He blinked slowly at her. “I am simply avoiding the deadly weapon pointed right at me, you’ll live.”

“What are you talking about--” She looked to her friend. “Shulk?! Why are you pointing that Monado at him?!”

“Fiora, I can explain!”

\--

Sharla was starting to worry about Gadolt. No Mechon had been seen in so long, and he was still so focused on them… Focused on a threat that seemed dormant, according to the few High Entia that had made there way to Colony 6, then what was in front of him.

For a man to be married soon, he really didn’t seem to care much about the wedding.

Maybe that was why she found herself having a hard time focusing on it herself. What was the point when the groom himself didn’t seem all too bothered by it. If she was being honest, his lack of interest had her on the verge of just calling it off here and now.

She loved Gadolt, she really did, but… There didn’t seem to be much of a point in trying to hold up a relationship he was letting fall.

But that wasn’t a choice she could make so easily. She had to talk to him, at least see if he was willing to stop this, get his head out of his arse. She couldn’t just give up on him fully, no way.

“Gadolt. Our wedding is in a month and we haven’t talked in two.” She approached him, voice soft. “You need to talk to me.”

“Sharla…” Gadolt looked at her, sighing. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know if now is the time to be too focused on that. There’s still so much to make sure of--”

“Gadolt, the High Entia have already told us the Mechon are no longer a threat, we can--”

“Why should we believe them?” Gadolt shook his head. “Fantasy people from the head come down, having had nothing to do with the Mechon attacks we endured, and say it’s safe now? That simply can’t be the case! I… I can’t believe it!”

“It’s better to put some trust in them than chase after a threat that might not be there.” She crossed her arms, biting her lower lip. “If the Mechon come back, we’ll be ready, but we can’t center our lives around it when something so important is coming up.”

“Just give me a bit more time, Sharla, to make sure everything is alright.”

“Gadolt…” She looked at the ground. “Fine, then. If that’s how you feel, we’ll delay the wedding, too.”

“Sharla--”

She turned away, and didn’t wait for what he had to say. She walked out of the room, holding in tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

\--

Vanea was shocked at how organic Frontier Village looked compared to Alcamoth. She knew the Bionis was for organic life, but the Nopon were… rustic in comparison to their head-counterparts.

And their traditions were...unique to say the least. She hadn’t exactly wanted a heropon to come with her, but Chief Dunga and the heropon himself insisted upon it.

So here she was, doing her best to walk along the jagged paths in her heels, Riki bouncing along next to her, promising to protect her from the wildlife. Of course, her whip would allow her to do that herself, but she simply smiled.

“Thank you, Riki, you’re helping me make it to the Homs colonies much faster.” Her voice was soft. “I’ll find my brother in no time.”

“No problem for Heropon Riki!” Riki puffed out his little round chest the best he could as he led Vanea down a path. “Maybe Riki even help Vanea convince her brotherpon fighting no good…”

“Oh no, please don’t.” She shook her head. “Egil is… very stubborn. I would be heartbroken should someone be injured because of my own plans. I simply need guidance to the entry of the forest.”

“But Riki want to do his job as heropon! The more Riki do, the more debts village forgive!” Riki looked up at her. “So Riki want to help!”

“I appreciate it, Riki, but I really am not sure that would be for the best…” She placed a hand to her chin with a frown. “I would never forgive myself if you were injured because of me.”  
  
“Vanea no need to worry! Heropon Riki mighty! Would take very very much to stop me!” He hopped up, grabbing Vanea’s hand with his wing-hand. “Just trust in Riki!”

“Riki…” She blinked a few times. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to see when we get to the entrance of the forest.”

“Riki knew he could convince Vanea!”

“Now, don’t get too ahead of yourself…” She chuckled. “That wasn’t a certain yes or no.”

“Aw… Riki got hopes up for nothing.”

“Oh, Riki…”

\--

“Brother!” Melia ran up to Kallian, putting on her best fake-panicked face. “Seer Alvis has taken a fall and I’m not sure what to do!”

“He’s fallen?” Kallian’s brow furrowed with worry. “Where is he? I’ll go to him right away.”

Go right to him instead of alert medics… Melia knew she was on the money when she assumed her brother was in love with the Seer! ...Probably, this may mean something totally different, but whatever. For now, her plan was working.

“He’s in the garden, he asked me to find help, and I didn’t know where to go besides to you…” She wrung her hands together, continuing to try and act panicky. “What do I do, brother?!”

“I’ll go to him right now, you get medics and join us!” Kallian placed his hands on her shoulders. “It will be alright, Melia. Just hurry.”

“Yes…!”

She ran off as Kallian when his own way and, when she was sure she was alone, she smiled. Alvis’s plan had worked. She now just had to wander a bit, make sure to make it look like she was looking for help, before going back empty-handed.

After all, Alvis was actually fine.

“Forgive me for this, brother, but it’s for your own good.” She smoothed out her dress and began through the Palace. It felt weird and bad, lying like this, but it was for the greater good…!

Not only the greater good, but for Kallian and Vanea’s love lives!


	3. Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My game won't be here til Monday so it's writing time

Egil was not sure what he was supposed to do, now that these Homs (Shulk and Fiora were their names?) were arguing around him. He was thinking of retreating for now, into Yaldabaoth, seeing as the Monado wouldn’t be able to do anything to him then…

But the girl had grabbed his wrist and was continuing to hear out the boy. Just great, he could rip his arm away, but that might agitate them. He did not need the Monado pointed right at his face again.

“So let me get this straight…” Fiora frowned, looking up at Egil. “You want to destroy the Monado?”

“Yes.”

“Why would you do that?!” She huffed. “It’s kept us safe.”

“Kept your lot safe, maybe. It hurt my people.” Egil sighed, unsure of how explaining this was going to go. “It’s nothing but bad luck.”

“But what if the Mechon attack again?”

“...I control them, they won’t attack again.” He would simply use Yaldabaoth and be rid of the Bionis in general, soon, so it wasn’t a total lie.

“It was  _ you  _ who did that all?!” Shulk’s voice rose, in anger and in pain. “So it’s your fault Dickson is dead!”

Egil furrowed his brow. “Dickson? You mean--”

The time for talk seemed to be over, however. Shulk lunged at him and Fiora screeched a bit, pulling Egil back a step. “Shulk, stop it!”

“He just admitted to it, Fiora! To being behind that pain and suffering!” His voice was shaking as he pointed to Egil. For a moment, he was almost reminded of… himself. “We can’t just let him get away with that!”

“Shulk! I understand, but we need to slow down!” Fiora stepped between the two of them. “We should talk to the others, first! At least find out why he did it!”

“Fiora…”

“Please, Shulk.”

He lowered the Monado and his gaze. “Fine. You, Machina! We will find out why you did this and when we do… we will kill you.”

“I see.” He sighed, looking him over. He was weak, frail. There was no chance he would actually be able to kill him on his own, but surrounded by Homs that may chase him down…

He needed to put distance between himself and these people, or at least get to Yaldabaoth. He didn’t have plans to die, at least… not yet. There was still too much to do to die.

And with that in mind, he made a break for his Mechon, ignoring the yells following him.

\--

Riki was not about to leave Vanea on her own, and so he followed the Machina right out of the forest. She had given in, said alright, and that was fine by Riki! Now in Satorl Marsh, Riki was sure things would go great! They were almost to the Homhom!

“A young boy…” Vanea’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he saw there was indeed a young boy, looking quite lost. “We should speak to him.”

“Riki agree! Heropon cannot leave any friend in need!” And he took off towards him, Vanea following after. “Is littlepon alright?”

“Huh?!” He jumped a bit. “I-I’m fine, and I’m not a little kid.”

“I see…” Vanea knelt down, closer to his eye level. “Are you lost? You seem to be wandering aimlessly.”

His eyes widened and Riki couldn’t blame him. Vanea was very very much beautiful and otherworldly! Riki even had to take a moment when he first saw the Machina.

“You… you’re one of those Machina the High Entia in the colony mentioned!” He pointed at her, mouth still agape. “They were telling the truth.”

“Yep! Vanea going to marry bird man for Machina and Bionis peace!” Riki hopped up and down. “But she need to find brotherpon, first!”

“Her brother… That means there’s more Machina on Bionis?!” The boy gasped. “...That’s crazy.”

“I suppose it is, but I’m afraid I do not have the time to speak on it more.” She shook her head. “I must make it to the Homs Colonies as fast as I can, before my brother finds the Monado.”

He frowned, confused. “The Monado… why would he want that?”

“Vanea brotherpon very very much troubled, wants to hurt Homhom, bird people, and the Nopon!” Riki looked down, a frown on his face. “Vanea want to stop him from destroying Monado!”

“Oh, t-that’s bad!” He turned on his heel. “Follow me, then, I can lead you to Colony 6 -- Ouch!”

In his panic, he fell flat on his face. Before Riki could do much, Vanea was next to him, picking him up and holding him like a bird person or Homhom would hold their toddler. The poor boy was clearly embarrassed to be treated like that, but Vanea didn’t seem to notice.

“You poor thing… Falling like that.” She shook her head. “Just point us in the direction and I’ll carry you there.”

“I can walk on my own, you know!” He exclaimed that as he pointed right towards the colony. “I won’t trip again.”

“I would rather be careful, if you don’t mind.” She pat his head with a chuckle as she started off. “Let’s go, Riki.”

“Yes, yes!” Riki followed after her. “Homhom boy lucky, being carried by pretty Machina lady.”

He huffed. “I don’t really feel lucky…”

“Riki is sure he will with time, do not worry, littlepon!”

“I am  _ not  _ a littlepon!”

\--

“Reyn!” Shulk’s voice pulled him out of his frozen stare at the giant metal man getting into the giant golden Mechon. “Don’t let him get away!”

“O-on it!” He reached out, trying to grab him, but it was too late. He was in and getting the hell outta dodge, from the looks of it. “Damn…!”

“Oh no!” Fiora came to a stop next to Reyn as Shulk tried to chase after the Mechon to no avail. “He’s headed towards Colony 6!”

“We need to go after him!” Shulk was on edge, more than he had been ever since Dickson died. “Come on!”

“Shulk hold up!” Reyn moved to his friend, a hand on his shoulder. “We should tell Dunban about this.”

And then, he noticed Shulk had the Monado grasped in his hand. Why did he have that?! It had to be really bad if he was using it. Man, they really did need Dunban if this was the case--

“Reyn! Calm down.” Fiora placed a hand on each of them. “We’ll talk to Dunban and head out to Colony 6 as quickly as we can!”

“Okay.” Reyn nodded, looking back to Shulk. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah…” He nodded, but he was staring blankly at the Monado. “I should be okay.”

“Then let’s get to Dunban.” Fiora grabbed Shulk by the hand, her voice gentle as Reyn squeezed his shoulder. “He’ll know what to do.”

\--

“Alvis!” Kallian pulled him from the ground, a frown on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Mmm…” He opened his eyes slowly, easily playing into the ploy he and Melia were going for. “Oh, Prince Kallian. I’m fine, I just had a dizzy spell.”

“A dizzy spell?” He furrowed his brow, worried. “Do not worry, Melia is searching for medical aid as we speak.”

Now, Alvis knew Melia would come back with no one, but he couldn’t let Kallian know that, so he shook his head. “There is no need for that, I should be fine.”

“You may have hit your head!”

“I can assure you I did not. My head feels perfectly fine, thank you.” He placed a hand on his chest, a small smile on his face. “Your worry is appreciated, though.”

“I couldn’t help but worry about you…” He cusped Alvis’s face for just a moment. “You are… a dear friend and comrade to me. I wouldn’t be able to focus on current events if you aren’t well.”

“I see.” Alvis put his hand over Kallian’s, keeping it there. “Well, I hope that won’t get in the way of your marriage.”

“Alvis…”

“Ah, did I overstep my boundaries? I apologize.” He pulled himself out of Kallian’s arms, but the prince was quick to wrap them around him again as they stood.

“Alvis, you know my feelings do not matter in the face of this marriage. It is for the good of everyone that I go through it.” He held onto him, and Alvis had to guess he never wanted to let go. “You must understand that.”

“Of course I do…” He sighed, a small smile on his face. “And I do not blame you. Perhaps, in another life we would have a chance…”

“Alvis--”

“Brother! I couldn’t find any medics!” And there was Melia, right on time.

Alvis pulled away from Kallian as he turned to speak to his sister, acting as if he had not just been holding him. Well, that was fine. Babysteps were needed, that’s all...


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this fic? Yeah, it's a silly AU and I'm having fun with it.

Sharla was shocked to see one of those Machina the High Entia had mentioned existing, and even more shocked to see her carrying Juju in her arms. Where had he been to run into someone like that!

“Juju!” She ran towards them as the Machina woman placed the boy on the ground. “What have I told you about running off?!”

“Sorry, Sharla…” He looked at his feet, kicking the ground. “I just…”

“You just what?” She put her hands on her hips. “You better have a good excuse this time.”

His lower lip quivered as he looked back up at her. “I heard you and Gadolt… putting off the wedding and… I wasn’t sure what to do so I…”

And guilt started to gnaw at her as she pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Juju… You don’t need to worry about that. Gadolt and I… we need to work through some things but don’t let yourself get caught up in it.”

“But Sharla…!”

“Juju.” She gave him a look. “Enough of that, we shouldn’t talk about this in front of our, er, guests…?”  
  
A Nopon and one of the apparent Machina. Not a combination Sharla ever expected to see, but here it was. She straightened a bit, looking up at the Machina the best she could without straining her neck.

“Ah, pay me no mind.” She shook her head. “I am Vanea, and I simply wish to go to the colony holding the Monado. Is that this one…?”

“Afraid not.” Sharla shook her head. “You’re looking for Colony 9, down on the thigh.”

“I see.” Vanea gave her quite the pretty smile. “Thank you, I’ll be on my way, then.”

“Riki go too! Heropon must protect bird man’s fiance!”

“Oh!” Sharla gasped. “You’re the Machina lady the High Entia were talking about, then? What is a bride-to-be doing slumming it through the Bionis?”

“A wedding was mentioned for you as well, correct? I’m sure another bride-to-be understands going after a sibling who needs help.” She placed a hand to her chest. “I am simply trying to help my brother Egil, before he goes too far.”

“Ah, you’ve got to love when brothers don’t seem to listen.” She pinched Juju’s cheek as she spoke. “Well, in that case, I wish you luck finding him and luck with your marriage.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at her once again. “May Lady Meyneth’s blessing fall on you and your loved ones.”

Sharla was about to ask who Meyneth was when a rumble through the ground stopped her. Screams of a Mechon with a face soon surrounded her and she found herself pulling out her rifle, pushing Juju behind her.

“What on Bionis is going on?!”

“Oh no…” Vanea stepped in front of her. “Brother.”

\--

“Hopefully we can make it to Colony 6 without too much trouble.” Dunban had taken no time at all to prepare for the journey upon hearing about the event. “I’d like to see the man behind Dickson’s death myself, after all…”

“We will get revenge for him.” Shulk’s shoulders shook a bit as he walked, still grasping the Monado.

It was worrying, Dunban had tried to coax him into dropping it or giving it to him, but Shulk had refused. No, he’d pleaded for Dunban to let him hold onto it, for just a while longer and… Dunban hadn’t had the heart to persist.

“Remember, Shulk! We want to get information about why he’s doing this all, first.” Fiora chided Shulk, but her voice was soft. “We can get revenge after that.”

“Yeah, what Fiora said! I’m not quite great at talking, though, so…” Reyn rubbed under his nose with a laugh. “Guess I’ll be more help when we get to the revenge part!”

“That’s fine, Reyn, I expected you to just stand there and look pretty at first, anyway!” Fiora stuck out her tongue with a snicker.

“Why you…!”

She let out a squeal, running forward as Reyn chased after her. Dunban was glad they were trying to alleviate the mood, honestly. Shulk… Shulk was suffering, and he hoped their joking around would help.

Shulk was indeed smiling a bit as he watched them go on ahead so that at the very least was a good sign. When Shulk stopped smiling… That was usually when things would get quite intense.

“Well, we should catch up, before they run into him with no clue of what to do!” Dunban slapped his hand on his shoulder with a smile. “Let’s go.”

“Ah, yeah.” Shulk nodded, picking up his pace. “There’s no time to lose!”

\--

A vision of the golden Mechon crushing Fiora in his hand was what came to Shulk’s mind as they entered a frantic Colony 6. Just what had that meant…? Was it like the visions when he had first touched the Monado?!

He wasn’t sure, but it filled his gut with dread. He had to do something about it, but…

He looked at his friends, all already rushing off to help the panicked colony inhabitants. He had no time to say anything, and if he did, would he just seem crazy? He wasn’t sure, so all he could do was join them.

Soon enough, he saw the golden Mechon again and was charging. With the Monado, they could cut it down without any issue!

But when he struck, it bounced right off, as if doing nothing. What in the Bionis was happening?!

“You Homs followed me all the way here…” He looked down at him. “Do not think you can do much, Yaldabaoth is the strongest Mechon ever created, and your puny Monado is worthless against it.”

“No…!” Shulk swallowed hard and attacked again, watching the blade of light bounce. This couldn’t be happening…!

He staggered back, but Fiora didn’t seem to be ready to give up, charging and slashing at him, despite the lack of damage it did. “Come on, Shulk! We can do this!”

And then, the vision he had had began to become a reality. The golden Mechon reached down and grabbed her in his hand and Shulk felt his heart in his throat. No, this couldn’t happen, he couldn’t lose anyone else!

“Fiora!” As he screamed, a new symbol appeared on the Monado, the fact only registering at Dunban’s shocked yell.

An aura of yellow passed over all of them as the hand closed around Fiora… and bounced right off, the girl falling out of the Mechon’s hand unscathed.

Reyn lunged, catching Fiora before she could hit the ground with a loud thud, and Shulk felt a renewed sense of anger. He was going to kill him, before he could put anyone else he loved at risk!

But then, a woman made of metal stepped between them, hands splayed out with a plea on her lips. “Brother, stop!”

\--

“Alvis, didn’t brother take you to your quarters to rest?”

“He did, but I snuck out when he fell asleep at my bedside.” Alvis leaned against a pillar. “After all, there is more to discuss.”  
“You’re right…” Melia hummed, wings fluttering as she thought. “It’s clear brother does indeed hold love for you, but how do we use that to our advantage?”

“Perhaps his fiance would have an idea? I’m not sure Lady Vanea seems the type to continue if she risks taking him from the one he loves.”

“Perhaps, but… She also seems to be serious about peace between our peoples.” Melia sighed, shaking her head. “I suppose it would not hurt to tell her, but who knows how long until she’s back?”

“That is true, she just left recently.” Alvis hummed. “Perhaps I could catch up to her…”

“No!” She turned back to him. “You should stay here with Kallian, I… I will go.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Do you believe you will be allowed to go?”

“I doubt it, but… I will run away to do it, if I must.” She put a hand to her chest. “I understand I risk quite the trouble when I return if I do that, but… I entrust Kallian to you. Please, do not let his love for you fade while I am gone.”

Alvis smiled a bit, closing his eyes. “Alright, I will trust your judgment, Princess Melia.”


	5. Faint

Shulk couldn’t stop staring at the Machina known as Egil. The woman, Vanea, was his sister and had talked him down for now. All he could do was watch, his grip on the Monado tightening.

“Egil, I will not allow this to continue any longer!” She stood, her shoulders tense. “If you want me to assist you anymore, you will cease this until I am at least wed!”

“Vanea…” He grimaced. “You cannot be serious, you--”

“But I am!” She poked him in the chest, frown on her face. “It is your choice, Egil! How important is my help to you?”

“I…” He looked at the Homs still standing around, watching him, and sighed. “I suppose a few months delay is fine.”  
  
“Then come with me.” Her pointing finger turned into an open palm. “Follow me to the capital and be with me until the day comes. Perhaps your view will--”

“Wait!” Shulk stepped forward. “He killed so many Homs, we can’t just let him go!”

“He killed Homs?” A Homs woman’s eyes widened as she looked to Vanea. “Is this true?”

“Yes.” Vanea looked down, as if ashamed. “And I pray that he will make up for it, but that cannot be done without--”

“Make up for it?” Shulk shook his head. “With how many he killed, he can’t just make up for it!”

“Please, listen…”

“How can I listen?!”

“Shulk!” Fiora placed a hand on his shoulder. “You need to calm down. If she thinks her brother can be reasoned with, maybe we should give it a shot.”

“Fiora is right, but of course…” Dunban approached the two. “If you plan on taking him with you, we’ll have to go as well. To make sure he doesn’t escape again, should reasoning not work.”

“Because you Homs did such a good job of keeping me in place the first time.”

“Egil!” She elbowed her brother with a hiss. “You Homs are welcome to come along, if it will give you peace of mind.”

“Wait, wait!” The Homs woman that spoke up earlier spoke again. “This is all… ridiculous!”

“Ah, you are welcome to come too.” Vanea reached out her hand to take the woman’s. “I would not mind speaking to another bride-to-be a bit more.”

“I… that’s not…” She sighed. “Alright, I guess if other Homs are going, I might as well go, too.”

“Riki too, Riki too!” The Nopon that was there began to hop up and down. “Riki and friends all go together!”

Shulk wanted to say more, but he was feeling dizzy now. This was all so much, things flying by in an instance. Instead of killing Egil they were basically going to act as his escort? This was all too much.

And, overwhelmed by it all, Shulk fell to the ground, vision going black.

\--

“So we’ll be resting here, then…” Dunban gestured for Reyn to set Shulk down by the Glowing Obelisk. “In that case, let’s all get to sleep, we still have a long journey ahead of us.”

Reyn set down his friend and sighed, sitting next to him. Shulk had passed out so suddenly, and the Machina almost slipped away in the chaos... So here they were, Reyn having carried Shulk the entire way on his back.

He just hoped Shulk was going to be alright.

“Hey, Reyn…” Fiora sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. “How’re you doing?”

“Huh? I-I’m doing alright!” He forced a laugh, grinning down at her. “What about you? You got dropped like a hot potato.”

“I’m fine! You broke most of the fall…” She giggled a bit, closing her eyes. “...I think both of us are better off than Shulk, though.”  
  
“He’s really upset, yeah…” Reyn glanced over at him with a frown. “We’ll just have to do what we can, be there for him.”

“Like always.” Fiora frowned. “I just… hope that things get better from here. Ever since Dickson…”

“Yeah, I know.” Fiora didn’t need to finish that sentence. Ever since Dickson had died, Shulk had been a bit different. Not that Reyn could blame him, losing your father figure like that wasn’t exactly easy.

“It’s gonna be okay, Reyn.” It seemed more like she was talking to herself than anything, even as she said his name. “We’re all gonna be okay.”

“Yeah…” He reached up his hand and pat her on the head. “It’ll be fine.”

\--

Melia had left a note and set out to find Vanea, now she just had to find her. The Nopon had been kind enough to not ask questions and send her on her way (though Chief Dunga said something about no heropon to lead her). Now just to figure out how far the Machina had gotten.

Off she went, through the forest. It was extremely stuffy and her dress made it hard to breathe, but… It was what she had, and she couldn’t imagine wearing something more revealing. No, thank you.

“Let me see…” She hopped past a root sticking out. “How far did Vanea get?”

It was hard to tell, she had beautiful long legs but… She also had heels, which couldn’t be fun to walk through the forest with. But then again, how hard was it for Machina to walk past anything if they always wore those heels?

Melia was musing on it when a creature darted by and tripped her, her head hitting the ground. Oh, that wasn’t good, she noted, as she began to pass out. Hopefully she wasn’t horribly injured…

\--

Alvis held up the note Melia left with a sigh. Even when she ran away, she couldn’t quite do it right… It would be better if they had no idea where she went, give her more time to try and find Vanea.

He would have to get rid of this.

“Seer Alvis!” Kallian’s voice made him shove the paper in his mouth without a second thought. No way was he going to get to see it. “Have you see Melia?”

“No, I have not.” He turned towards him, casually chewing the paper before swallowing it down. “I’m afraid I came here to speak with her, and she was gone.”

“Oh dear, His Majesty is worried. If she’s not here…” He looked around, biting at his thumb. “She may have been taken.”

Alvis did not smile, even though he wanted to. “That is indeed worrying. Let us go speak with His Majesty, and see how he wants to continue from here.”

“Ah, good idea.” He nodded, putting a hand on his back. “Let’s hurry! The longer we take, the more I worry something may happen to her.”  
  
“I assure you, Princess Melia is strong.” He smiled just a bit when Kallian couldn’t see it. “We should believe in here while searching, she will not go down that easily.”


	6. Relationships

Shulk stepped into Makna Forest and found everything so much more humid than anything he had experienced before. He was about to note it when Reyn let out a groan.

“I’m sweating like a Brog’s armpit!”

The Homs woman, Sharla, placed a hand on her chin. “I think you smell a bit like one, too.”

“Oh, he definitely does.” Fiora nodded, waving a hand in front of her face while scrunching up her nose. “Gross!”

“Hey!”

Dunban, Shulk, Riki, and Vanea all broke into snickers and laughs, but that Egil… That Egil simply frowned harder and it spoiled the mood for Shulk. He still didn’t think bringing him along was a good idea in the slightest…

He’d killed Homs before, who was to say he wouldn’t do it again?

“Well.” Sharla was the one to finally speak up. “Let’s get a move on, then. We can’t be standing around here all day!”

“Sharla is right!” Riki hopped up and down. “Riki lead friends to Frontier Village, get to head from there!”

“The Bionis Head… Where the High Entia live.” Egil spoke up then, a distant look in his eyes, as if remembering something. “And where Prison Island is.”

“Egil…” Vanea frowned at him, but said nothing else on the matter. “...Let’s go.”

Now… Shulk was curious. He found himself watching Egil as they walked along, wanting to find out just what that look was. The look… it reminded him of something, but he couldn’t quite place what. And if there was one thing he wanted to know, it was what.

He continued to stare, until Dunban placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him out of his thoughts, at least.

“Shulk, are you alright? After passing out like that…”

“Dunban…” He finally pulled his gaze from Egil’s back. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you certain?” Dunban frowned. “You can always speak with me, if something is upsetting you.”

“I know, Dunban, thank you.” He gave him a tight smile. “I just… need some time right now, that’s all.”

Dunban’s worry was easy to see, but he nodded. “If that’s what you truly believe… I will leave you be for now.”

“Thank you, Dunban.”

\--

Melia opened her eyes to a group surrounding her. Homs, a Nopon, and… two Machina?! Including Vanea?! Oh, thank the Bionis, she had found her!

“Lady Vanea!” She sat up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. “Ugh…”

“Shh, Lady Melia.” Vanea placed a hand on her shoulder. “You seem to have hit your head, please do not try to move so quickly.”

“I… I need to tell you something right away, though! It’s of the upmost importance!”

“Please, Lady Melia… rest a moment.” Vanea turned towards one of the Homs. “Sharla, that rifle of yours is used for healing, is it not? Can you assist?”

“I should be able to.” This Sharla woman loaded ether into her rifle and pointed it towards Melia. “Just stay still for a moment, alright? I don’t want to miss.”

Melia nodded and held herself as still as she possibly could. The ether bullet hit her head and the dizziness began to fade quickly enough. Thank goodness, now she could talk to Vanea!

“Lady Vanea.” She turned to look at her. “There is something I--”

“Oh, wait.” Vanea held a hand up and gestured to the other Machina. “Lady Melia, this is my brother, Egil. He will be… staying with us in Alcamoth until the wedding.”

“He… oh.” She blinked slowly. “Why is that?”

“I am hoping staying there for the next half-year will help him understand the peace we wish to achieve. If he comes to know the family I am marrying into…” She looked away and Melia could tell she was still uncertain about marrying someone she did not love. “Then perhaps, he will understand everything.”

“I… see.” Melia bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say. Could she bring up Kallian’s love for Alvis now? Knowing all of this? “It is nice to meet you, Sir Egil.”

“Mmm…” He looked away. “You had something to say to Vanea, did you not?”

“Ah, yes… well…” She looked away, playing with her headwing, nervous. “Nevermind that, I’m just happy to see things are going well for you, Lady Vanea.”

“Lady Melia, thank you.” She pulled Melia to her feet, smiling at her. “I suppose we should all move towards Alcamoth, then.”

“Yes, but…” She looked at the Homs, a hand to her mouth. “Why are they…?”

“Homhom need to keep eye on Egil! Because Egil do many many bad things to Homhom!” The Nopon spoke up then. “Riki is Heropon and leading Vanea, so that why Riki here!”

“I see.” She nodded. “I will… have to speak with the Emperor when we make it to Alcamoth, then, to assure that’s alright.”

The blonde Homs girl nodded. “That’s fine, guess they don’t want us just crashing the party, after all!”

\--

Sharla was having a hard time focusing on the now. Vanea had gotten her swept up into this before she could really blink (she couldn’t bare the idea of leaving another bride-to-be without someone to rely on after what she was dealing with), and that… That had led to some problems.

She was happy to go along to help Vanea where she could, but that might have just been the final nail in the coffin of her relationship. Gadolt had heard what was happening and…

And they had argued, quite a bit. Sharla agreed it was odd to try and let the man who caused so much suffering come to an understanding, but… Calling Vanea as bad as Egil didn’t sit right with her. As a sister herself, she could at least understand trying to keep your family close.

But Gadolt didn’t see that. Egil was behind the Mechon, and the Mechon were behind their suffering. She understood that was true, but that wasn’t Vanea’s fault! Vanea had shown she was caring, carrying Juju all the way back to Colony 6 when he ran away…

“Are you alright, Sharla?” Reyn spoke up and Sharla jumped. “You’ve been staring off into space an awful lot!”

“I’m fine, thank you, Reyn.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Just thinking about some things, nothing for a boy like you to worry about.”

“Hey! I’m not a boy, I’m a man.” He huffed, crossing his arms. “You can talk to me, y’know?”

“Fair enough, fair enough…” She chuckled, giving him a smile. “If I need to talk later, I’ll let you know, alright?”

He grinned at her. “Sounds like the best I’ll get from you, so works for me.”

“You’re something else, you know that, Reyn?”

He rubbed under his nose. “Fiora and Shulk tell me that all the time, yeah.”

She chuckled again. “Your lot sure is interesting…”

\--

“Lorithia is now in charge of finding Princess Melia, hm?” Alvis watched Kallian pace around his room. “We should be able to trust her, and rest easy.”

Now, Alvis didn’t truly believe that, and for that reason would probably sneak out to make sure things were going alright at some point. But… Kallian didn’t know the truth of his or Lorithia’s role in this world, so he would keep that quiet. It was better to calm the prince down for now.

“I know, but… Father is on edge, so I cannot help but be on edge as well.” Kallian continued to pace. “I trust Melia will be fine, but until she is back, I fear the unrest will run through the entire palace.”

“I understand.” Alvis stood from Kallian’s bed, moving to hold his hands in his own. “But that does not mean you need to wear yourself thin. She’ll worry herself to death over you when she gets back if you do.”

“Alvis…” He looked down at their hands, finally coming to a stop. “You are right. Perhaps I should just retire for the night.”

“I believe that would be for the best.” Alvis led him to his bed. “If you would like, I can stay with you until you fall asleep.”

His expression softened a bit as he sat down, pulling Alvis right along into his lap. “That… would be nice. Please, stay here, for just a while longer.”

Alvis released his hands, cupping one of Kallian’s cheek instead. “Of course, Prince Kallian. I would be happy to.”


End file.
